New School
by OraclesChild23
Summary: What happens when you start a new school and everyone already seems to know you because you met them in your past life? Kisara Pegasus is about to realise that reincarnation is a Big Itch.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Totes do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I knew starting at a new school in the middle of the term was a bad idea, I mean really, no brainer, right? But this? Sitting next to a boy who's giving me the evil eye while trying to sit as far away from me as possible? So was not expecting this.

I tried smiling at him when I first sat down. Pssshhh. Colossal mistake. That's when the glaring began. 42 minutes later and it's still like this. In fact, all this glaring is making my skin itch.

A few seats away from me, I notice more people staring at me. It's not that I didn't know this was a small school in a community where everyone knew everyone elses story and most of these kids grandparents schooled together... But really, what's the deal? Am I that much of an outcaste here?

I foresee a bright future for me here at Domino High. And its with those dismal thoughts that I sigh and rest my cheek on my cupped palm. Partly out of despair, partly to protect my left side from Mr. Evil Eye.

I've been reduced to checking my wrist watch every few seconds like the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. Only, I'm not late, I'm just really, really bored. We already covered this stuff at my last school, and in all honesty, it was presented in a way that made learning fun. Although, I'm probably being overly critical of this place. It might have something to do with the glaring.

The moment the bell rings, I'm already up and halfway to the door. I'm not a particularly athletic person but everyone has their moments. I make it to the threshhold before I find myself pressed against the locker, the breath knocked out of me as I stare, dumbstruck, into the face of Mr. Evil Eye.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

You know, he really is quite good looking. Totally random, but true nonetheless. When he speaks its between clenched teeth. He has a strong, defined jaw that seems to be twitching. It's then that I realise how angry he is, and take in the fact that he has just dragged me out of the classroom and pushed me against the lockers.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, trying for the same anger. But even to me, my voice sounds hollow. More curious than angry actually.

"Don't play dumb," he says, punching the locker next to my head, " Pegasus put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Um, what?"

I'm only half listening as he explains. Something to do with my father, Maximillion Pegasus trying to steal his company away from him blah blah- HELLO, this guy is crazy! He PUNCHED the locker next to my head!?

I look around me, hoping someone will notice me but no one does, they just take what they need from the lockers and move on. What is wrong with this school?

"Look, ok. I'm sure it seems that way to you, but really, I'm just here to finish high school." I say in what I hope is a soothing voice, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "This is not some cra- um, conspiracy against you. I. Dont. Want. Your. Company. Seriously."

Mr. Evil Eye just stands there, hovering over me. He's no longer glaring, but the staring is just as creepy. It's like he's seeing me for the first time. Which, you know, totally is not true, he's been looking at me non stop the entire first period.

Before either of us can say anything else, the warning bell sounds. Mustering all the strength I can, I try to push him away, and when that fails, I squeeze past him.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but it's my first day, cant be late, bad impressions and all."

And now I am officially the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. Urgh, being the new kid sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So after that twilight zone worthy first day at Domino high, you can only imagine the levels of enthusiasm I felt about going back the next day. Kill. Me. Now.

Well, I guess it's not all bad. I mean, sure I haven't made any friends yet, and sure there's a lunatic that thinks I'm trying to steal his company (I wonder if he even owns a company? Not likely. He probably just made that up as well, being the nut job that he clearly is.). On the plus side though, I've already covered 90% of the syllabus at my old school so I'm pretty confident about passing. And I also found out that Domino High has an excellent library and 3 computers. Sad to say, but I have a feeling most of my lunch hours will be spent in there.

Its with much reluctance that I finally drag myself out of bed and go through the motions of getting ready for school. The uniform consists of a white formal shirt tucked into a high waisted royal blue pleated skirt, and even in my jaded state, I can still admit that it's tré chic.

When I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I see that Gustav and Marie are just finishing their breakfast of grilled cheese sandwiches with tea.

"Goodmorning, Miss Pegasus. Anything to eat before school?" Asks Marie, as she hurries to stand at attention.

"Goodmorning, Marie, Gustav. Um, I think I'll skip breakfast this morning, but I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee, please."

While Marie bustled about the kitchen, making the coffee, Gustav grabbed the newspaper and began filling out the crossword puzzles.

"So, what do you think of Domino High so far, Miss Pegasus?" He asked.

"It's ... great," I say. What good would it do to whine about the place anyway. It would only worry them unnecessarily anyway. Chin up. It's a new day.

"Make any friends?"

"Oh, um, yes, I've met so many interesting people. They're all so...," -I cant bring myself to call them nice, and I dont know them well enough to call them anything else- "...well-dressed."

Marie turns around at this, her face a mask of confusion, as she hands me a cup of coffee. "But dont the students have to wear uniforms at that school?"

"Yes, but um, they wear it so well!" I say before taking a huge swig of coffee and scorching my tongue in the process. "Thanks for the coffee. No need to drive me, Gustav, I think I'll walk to school today."

My hired Gustav almost thirty years ago, and Marie, his daughter, started working for us the year she finished high school.

Since my father and I lived on his island, Gustav and Marie stayed here in Domino and tended to the house. When I moved here, they tried to make me feel welcome, decorating my room, showing me around the area. I can tell that they really care so I dont want to trouble them with my pathetic high school problems.

It turns out that the school is only a five minute walk from my house. Thank goodness Domino High is relatively large in comparison to the other buildings and easy to remember.

I've just spotted the school gates ahead of me when my phone beeps. It's a text from Marie asking if I've arrived yet and wishing me good luck for today. I cant help but smile and shake my head as I text her back. That was really sweet of her. Perhaps this place isn't so bad after all.

A car that was driving up behind me honks really loudly, causing me to jump and turn around. "Need a ride?"

The sun's glare is affecting my vision, enough so that I find myself shielding my eyes and squinting at the driver. It's no one I recognise from any of my classes, and the loud honk from earlier is still ringing in my ears, so yeah, ok, I was now officially grumpy.

"Well," I say gesturing to the school building behind me, "as you can see, I've reached my destination, so thank you so much for your help, but no thanks."

Ok, so in my head that was way ruder. I cant help it! Direct confrontation and possible angry exchange is so not my style.

As I make my way to my locker, I look around and notice that either I'm really early, or theres a snow storm somewhere and the other kids stayed home.

Judging by the sunny cloudless sky, I'd say it was the former.

Oh well, I guess I could always hang out in the library until school starts. You know, get an early start, get to know my little school retreat better.

I carefully arrange my locker, trying to buy some time,make a mental note to myself to bring some posters and stickers tomorrow to decorate my locker. Although, come to think of it, I dont think I brought that stuff from Pegasus Island.

"Hi there."

When I turn around, a short boy with the most ridiculous spiky purple hair imaginable, is there smiling at me. I immediately recognise him from 3 of classes yesterday. He was one of the people staring at me.

"I'm Yugi Moto," he continues, after a pause, "We're in a few classes together. Would you like me to show you around?"

It's not that I'm not suspicious of his motives, I mean, seriously? The last guy that stared at me pushed me into the lockers and PUNCHED the locker next to my head! But this guy... Meh, I dont know, he's so small and friendly, I cant help but trust him. Besides, if this guy tried anything like Mr. Evil Eye, I'm pretty sure I could take him.

So we walked around the school, and surprisingly, this place is great. A pool, a tennis court, a games room,... Not too shabby Domino High.

Yugi is also quite the little star himself. Duel Monster champion. Huh, go figure. It's starting to make sense now. My father, the creator of the Duel Monsters game, who also, just by the by, knows I have no interest in anything at all related to his game, sends me to Duelville central over here, hoping it lights a flame in me. Um, no. It wont. I have like no interest in Duel Monsters whatsoever. My therapist things I'm going through a rebellious phase.

Yugi, on the other hand, loves everything Duel Monsters. LOVES. His grandfather even owns a game shop dedicated to selling Duel Monster cards and other merch.

And yet, he's still a pretty cool dude, and when we part ways heading towards our different classes, it's with the promise to meet up again at lunch.

I made a friend!

My first period is History and guess what? Mr. Evil Eye doesn't take History! Day = Made!

Oooorrrr... Maybe I spoke to soon. Things were going great. It turns out that Yugi nd his friends Joey, Tea and Tristan are in most of my classes and they have generously accepted me into their group as well. We spent lunch hour in the games room. Them duelling, me playing on the arcade games. But they didn't question it. Talk about true friends! Yup I'm that gushy, but cut me some slack people, this morning I had resigned myself to a life in the library, avoiding my whack-job classmates. But now, I actually have friends, and they're nice, normal people (Duel Monsters obsession notwithstanding). And quite frankly, they make Domino seem like an ok place to be.

And everything was all sunshine, roses and card games, until 6th period. Science with Mr. Evil Eye A.K.A Seto Kaiba, as Joey informed me between snorting up his soda and choking on his laughter.

I get to class in a good mood, take my seat, get my stuff organized. And then, 5 minutes after class begins, Mr-UNfashionably-late shows up- without a hall pass, mind you - and sits down next to me. Without so much as acknowleging the teacher's existance.

Grr! He makes me so angry!

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to scare you," he says, not even bothering to face me.

Haha. Mr Jerkface Loser Son of a Punk ?#+* God! Just as a note to myself, I need to update my list of curse words. But really. I mean can you ever? SCARED?

"Thank you for your apology. But you can go to hell, you obnoxious arogant... FREAK. Let's make one thing clear, I am not, nor will I ever be afraid of you. Got it."

Yeah. YEAH! I totally just said that to him. I might have all already told you this but I think it's worth rementioning; I am not the confrontational type. But this guy! This guy brings the worst out of me.

I would never say those things to anyone except in my dreams, so you can imagine how shocked I was. But that's nothing compared to the guy sitting next to me, looking as pale as a ghost.

"Kisara?" He mumbled.

"Yeah?" I ask, equally as confused by his 180 switch.

And without another word, he bolts out of the classroom. I mean, yeah, I kind of overdid it. But that's no reason to bail in the middle of class. What a jerk. Totally not worthy of my time.

The last thing I expected when I walked out of 10th period, was to see Seto Kaiba standing on the adjacent locker to mine, arms crossed, looking directly at me as I approached.

"Um, hi," I say awkwardly, not at all sure if I should still be angry at him.

But why was I angry in the first place? His eyes, a mix between cobalt and grey, are very distracting.

"Hi," he replies, with a half smile that melts the last bit of my defenses. He really is quite cute.

And yeah, I know he's really weird. But hey, we all need a bit of drama in our lives, right? Urgh why am I being so defensive, he's hot and I'm totally crushing on him. What? It's not a crime. I'm not going to marry the guy!

"So," he continues, " I guess we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Maybe we should just start over. My name is Seto Kaiba."

I return his smile with a tentative half smile of my own. "Hi, I'm Kisara Pegasus."

"Kisara," he says, more to himself than me. He suddenly looks up as if he's just remembered I'm here. "I noticed you walked to school, would you like a ride home?"

Hmm... Talk about mood swings. Is this the same guy from yesterday? Like, really, where did the angry jerk who punched the locker go? As hot as Seto is, it's definitely not wise to trust him to take me home.

"Thanks, but I'm fine walking home," I say, closing my locker.

"Please. Let me give you a lift. I insist. Think of it as my way of apologizing for the way I treated you yesterday."

"Well, you were pretty weird yesterday..." I say, pausing to consider it. "But, like I said earlier, all's forgiven. Just forget about it. Besides, I need to lose all the extra weight I've put on since I've arrived at Domino City. The chef, Marie makes the best food ever."

And as dorky as it is, I pat my stomach for emphasis. Kill. Me. Now.

"I think you're perfect," he says, as serious as can be, as he looks into my eyes.

Welcome to Awkwardsville, population : 2.

I just attempt another half smile and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Clearly, I'm not going to win this argument, so let me at least walk you home."

He says it like it's a choice but really, it's a demand. And I don't mind at all.

We spend the time talking about me mostly, but I do learn that he has a younger brother named Mokuba. And, surprise surprise, Seto is the runner up, second best Duelist in the world. It always comes back to that game doesn't it.

What is the deal with this guy anyway?

ok so that was the 'first chapter'. The first first chapter was more of a prologue-ish type thing. I hope you liked my story so far.

I'll update as often as I can but it all depends on when I have time on my hands.

Thank you for reviewing the first chapter and please dont leave this page without reviewing this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

After Seto walked me home I got a call from my dad asking how things were going.

"Yeah, everythings great, dad," I say, trying to sound casual, "I met Yugi Moto."

"Did you? And what did you think of him?" Asks my dad, trying for that same casual vibe and, in my opinion, failing.

"He's a nice guy. Very friendly. I like him."

"Ooh! Splendid. Shall I book a church or would you prefer an outdoor wedding?"

"Dad! That is not funny," I say with a groan that only prompts him to laugh louder.

"Ok, ok. So you dont like, like Yugi. That's perfectly alright, I just want you to be happy-"

"I am happy-"

"-and marry a good, decent boy-"

"Really, dad-"

"-who's good at playing Duel Monsters. No pressure," he concludes.

"Urgh, I'm so hanging up now," I say, only half joking.

"Oh, tut tut, you take the fun out of everything," he says. I can tell he's pouting right now. "Well, as fun as riling you up is, and believe me, its the highlight of my day, I'm just calling to wish you a happy birthday for tomorrow. I'll be in meetings all day and I'm afraid I might not get the chance to speak to you then."

"Thanks, dad. You're the first person to wish me! I know you're really busy, but try not to overdo it. Seriously, ok?"

"Awww, my little cherub is worried about me!"

"Yeah, yeah, you got me, I worry about my old man," I say, trying not to smile. It's been two weeks since I've seen my dad and I miss him already.

"Hey now, watch it with those old man jokes, Birthday Girl. Anyway, I have to go now, the plane's ready for take off. Love you, bye."

I hang up and am about to toss my phone onto my bed when I notice a new text.

"Hi. Hppy bdy frm Aiden, Dan nd the bnd."

Aiden and Danika are my older siblings, currently touring with their goth-rock band in Europe. Oh, yeah. How totally thoughtful of them, I can tell they put a lot of effort into that message. What's a few vowels between siblings anyway.

But thoughts of my wacky family bring to mind Seto Kaiba, as random as that may seem. All I know about him is that he has a younger brother, no mention of his parents. Oh yeah, and there's the fact that he's the second-best duelist in the world. I wonder if that would be enough to impress my dad.

Never mind. Forget I even went there. Even though he jokes about me getting married, I doubt there's guy out there good enough to earn his approval. Meh, perks of being daddy's little girl, I suppose. It doesn't really bother me though, considering that even though I'm turning 18 tomorrow, I have yet to so much as kiss a boy.

The furthest I've gotten was holding a boy's hand. By accident. When I lent him a sharpener. I was 15 at the time. Ah, the good life.

But that's a whole different chapter in my life.

Now Seto on the other hand, that guy intrigues me. I know next to nothing about him and yet I'm already planning to introduce him to my dad. What. The. Hell.

So of course, I do the stalker-girlfriend thing and google him.

At first it's just fanpages and business-y news about his company, KaibaCorp (apparently he does own a company and my dad seized control over it in the past. Whoops. Turns out he has some grounds to be freaked out by my appearance in Domino.). That should have been enough for me, but nooo. I just had to check out the next page.

And I got more than I bargained for. But really, when does snooping ever go right for anyone, ever?

Seto Kaiba was orphaned at an early age after his parents died in a car crash. He and his younger brother, Mokuba, lived at an orphanage for about a year until they were adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba. Seto usurped KaibaCorp and turned it from a weapons manufactoring company into a gaming technology company. Gozaboro went missing and is presumed dead by authorities.

Seto was the former Duel Monsters champion for 4 years until Yugi defeated him, and though he's tried to reclaim his title many times, each attempt has resulted in failure. Since then, Seto has invented several dueling devices to enhance the gaming experience, including the Duel Disk that is still being used today. In addition Seto has announced plans to open KaibaWorld, a theme-park located in Domino, later this year.

See what I mean? Heed my words : No Good Can Come of Snooping.

So he's had a horrible childhood and he's gone on to become a billionaire/inventor/COMPANY OWNER. Urgh, and what have I done so far?

Hmm... Lets think about that for a moment, shall we. Oh, that's right, despite being born into a fairly wealthy family, I have done nothing on my own. I poke fun at them a lot but at least Dan and Aiden have their band. My life pales in comparison to Seto's. I am not fit to breathe the same air as him. I am also being really over-dramatic right now, aren't I?

Well, I've done my share of snooping and close the page as fast as I can. It's only 10.30, but I've had just about all I handle for the day. There's still a few boxes that need to be unpacked but that can wait.

I close my eyes, planning on taking a short nap and then waking at midnight to do some homework. Instead I find myself in the deep sleep that only comes with a really interesting dream.

About Seto Kaiba almost dying.

In the dream I'm surrounded by brilliant blue lightning, watching another version of myself, dressed in a Victorian ball gown, step forward and take a bullet that was meant for Seto! It was the most beautiful, most trippy thing ever.

I wake up at midnight, sweat plastering my hair to my face, breathing shallow gasps of breath. What was that? It felt way too real to be just a dream.

I place my hand to my heart, the pain so strong that when I take it away and examine it, I fully expect it to come away with blood. But that's ridiculous, and when I turn the night light on, there's no blood, no bullet wound. And somehow I know that Seto is still alive.

Sighing, I turn over, falling into a natural, dreamless slumber.

Only when I wake up the next morning do I realize that I have not done my homework. I've overslept and there's no chance of making up for it now.

I rush out the door, waving to Gustav and Marie who just shake their heads at my antics.

I'm halfway to my destination when I hear a familiar honk of a car.

"Need a ride?"

I turn around to find the same guy from yesterday idling his car behind me. I can just barely make out his face beneath a bandanna, shades, and a scruffy beard.

"No, thanks," I say, rushing ahead without waiting for a reply. I make it a point not to get in the car with creeps. Maybe I should ask Gustav to drive me to school tomorrow.

As soon as I'm through the gates, my eyes immediately search out the distinctive cobalt and grey ones of Seto's. I know it was just a dream, but I'd still like to make sure he's ok.

Except that he's not here yet.

"Yo, Kisara! Over here," yells Joey, as he waves wildly, trying to catch my attention, and attracting the eye of several passersby.

"Hi, Joey, hi Tea," I say with a bright smile on my face as I hug them. "Gotta run guys, I need to get to the library, I forgot to do my homework."

"Oh, yeah that's cool. We'll come with you. I forgot to do my homework as well," says Joey, carrying my books for me.

"You forgot? Yeah right," says Tea, rolling her eyes. Leaning over, she whispers loudly enough for only me to hear, "Joey never does his homework, he just copies mine or Yugi's answers before the teacher checks."

When we arrive at the library, giggling and giddy, we are greeted to the sight of Seto Kaiba sitting at the back table with a pretty, dark haired girl. Looking quite cozy, might I add, with heads bent over a shared book.

As the smile fades from my lips, my first thought is to run before he sees me. But all that is out the window the moment the girl looks up and straight into my eyes, as if she knew I was there the whole time. And it's totally freaky how suddenly it feels like the world is zooming out of focus, turning to blackness. All I see are blue eyes. Eyes that do not belong to that girl, but to Seto.

And then I fainted.

When I awake, it's to the sound of Seto's voice.

"Is this one of Pegasus' tricks, or is this really her? Tell me Ishizu," he says, no more like demands.

"What are you saying, Moneybags. Look at her! It's definitely her, trust me." Joey shouts.

"And why should I trust your opinion, Mongrel? You're the idiot who thought befriending Bakura was a good idea, and look how that turned out."

"Quiet, she's awake."

So having no choice in the matter now that I've been found out, I open my eyes slowly and take in the scene around me.

I'm lying on one of the tables in the library, surrounded by Seto, Tea, Joey and the dark haired girl who has to be Ishizu, so I'd say I've been out for a relatively short period of time.

When I try to get off the table, I'm held down by Seto and Ishizu. And it's absolutely absurd, but I just want to get away from them both. Urgh, damn these stupid feelings of mine, I have no right to feel jealous, it's not like Seto and I are an item anyway.

But dammit, does she have to be so beautiful. And do they have to make such a cute couple.

"Kisara, my name is Ishizu, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," she says. Her voice is so... Whispy. I can detect the hint of an accent, but I'm too distracted to figure it out.

Seto has placed his hand over mine, and is staring at me with such intensity and concern that I feel my face heating up.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes," I say, removing my hand from his and trying to sit up. This time they let me. "I feel fine. It's nice to meet you too, Ishizu."

My words are a little too stiff to be perceived as friendly, but the others ignore it, probably putting it down to my ill health.

Urgh. I cant believe I fainted. How very Damsil in Distress-y of me. What is wrong with me?

"Do not fret, Kisara, it is to be expected that you would be feeling unwell today of all days. Forgive me, I should have begun by wishing you a happy birthday. I believe you have turned 18 today, correct?" Asks Ishizu, sharing significant looks with the others.

"How did you kn-"

"With this," she interupts, raising her necklace closer to me. "Recognize the symbol?"

The necklace in question is a gold choker with the centrepiece being an ancient looking eye. Perhaps a hieroglyph or some other ancient symbol. It's design is so unique, nothing you could find on the streets. And yet, I know the symbol all too well.

"My dad's left eye... There's a symbol like that on it."

"And on Yugi's puzzle," Joey adds.

"Shh!" Tea says, hushing Joey with a stern look and a punch to the arm. "Let Ishizu explain."

Urgh, Ishizu, Ishizu, Ishizu. She's not so great. Pshh. I could take her. Why are they all so obsessed with her.

Ishizu clears her throat, as though she can tell I'm not paying attention. "Think carefully, do you recall seeing this symbol anywhere else?"

Does she think I'm lying now? This chick has some nerve!

"Please," says Seto. "Think back. Try to remember."

I decide to humour them and try to think whether I've seen the symbol before or not. But it's hopeless, I'm frustrated with myself, with my friends, and especially with Ishizu, her whispy voice and her hokey pokey weird necklace.

"I still dont remember anything. Sorry," I add after seeing everyone's disappointed faces.

"That's alright. I should get going now. You can find me through Kaiba when you do remember."

"You're not staying?" Asks Tea.

Ishizu shakes her head. "No, I have other business to attend to in Egypt. But as soon as Mr. Kaiba called claiming to have found-"

"Hey guys! Tristan and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"Is that Ishizu?"

Everyone is acting so strangely. More than usual. I guess I just dont understand why they all have to make such a big fuss about Ishizu, as petty as that may sound.

All day, even after Ishizu left, she was the only thing they spoke about. And then in science with Seto, after asking me if I've remembered something, and me replying in the negative, he proceeded to space out the entire lesson.

It's pretty clear that Seto and Ishizu are not a couple, but I cant help but wonder if he's distracted because he's wishing she were here instead of me.

At lunch, Yugi and the others take me to the game room again, but instead of dueling, we all use the table to set down our lunch and eat.

I think I'm starting to have an influence on them!

After lunch, I head to my locker to get the stuff I'll need for this period, and notice, on top of my books is a single white rose bud with a card that simply reads, happy birthday Kisara, hope you get everything you deserve. No name attached.

Although it's not hard to figure out who it's from. The only people that knew it was my birthday were Joey, Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Ishizu and Seto. Ishizu is on her way back to Egypt, and I was with the others during lunch hour. Everyone is accounted for, except Seto.

Call me fickle, but yeah, getting a rose from Seto has officially lifted my bad mood.

After school, I bump into Seto again.

"Sorry about that," I say, blushing as I remember the white rose bud in my bag.

"It's no problem. Are you walking home again today?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Let me give you a ride. It's your birthday, I'm not really going to let you walk home. I insist."

"Ok," I say, beaming like the dork I am.

Seto has a limo! Yeah. A. Freakin'. Long-ass. Swear-to-God. Limo.

The moment we get in the back (well duh, in the back, ofcourse he has a driver) he takes the opportunity to kiss my left cheek and hand me a rectangular suede box.

"Um, thanks," I mumble, "but it's really not necessary."

Ignoring me completely, he opens the box and takes out a narrow silver necklace with a single intricately designed saphire pendant.

"Wow, it's incredible, thank you," I say, gushing over it when it catches the light.

"Turn around."

I do as he says and feel him attach the necklace. For a while we just stay like that, his face inches away from my neck, both of us breathing shallowly as he lets his fingers run the length of the necklace.

"You really didn't have to," I say once we reach my house. "This on top of the rose in my locker-"

"What rose?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"The white one... In my locker? Oh. That wasn't you," I say laughing awkwardly. "Ok, well thanks for this beautiful necklace. And for driving me home. See you tomorrow then."

The rose wasn't from Seto? But then, who left it in my locker?

Thank you for reading this. Please do not leave the page without reviewing.

A HUUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2 :) you guys made my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!

When I get to school the next morning, Tea greets me with a flyer asking for volunteers for a dance committee.

"You'll help, right? Joey and Tristan think it's too 'girly' to get involved with, which, to tell you the truth, is for the best. Those two on a decorating committee? Talk about bulls in a china shop. But Yugi's going to join. So, what do you say?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun."

According to Tea, Domino High has four dances throughout the year, at the end of each school term. And for the past three years, Tea has been in charge of each dance. I swear she must have some kind of cheerleader complex.

What's more surprising is that I'm excited about the dance; wondering if I'll get invited, planning what I'll wear. Maybe I'll even have my first kiss at the dance in a truly romantic slow dance as the clock strikes midnight... Or, no wait, that's from a book I read. Nevermind.

When I get to science class, Seto isn't there. But, considering his flippant attitude about school, it isn't that surprising. He'll probably show up late and breeze into class without so much as a glance at the teacher.

Only, he doesn't. He's not there. And the next day, the same thing.

"Nyeh, he's alright, trust me, that jerk's probably holed up in his office at KaibaCorp, staring at a computer screen right now," says Joey, the following Monday during lunch hour.

"Yeah," Tristan adds, speaking around a mouthful of food. "Kaiba's fine. And besides, what's he even doing at Domino High, anyway? With his money, he could go to school anywhere in the world."

Tea slaps the back of his head, and not-so-subtly jerks her head in my direction.

"Oh! No offense or anything, Kisara," says Tristan, sheepishly.

"None taken," I say with a smile. It's no secret that I'm one of the wealthiest people at this school, and that I could study anywhere in the world as well, if I so choosed. But of course, my father just so happens to be an eccentric, Duel Monster obsessed, protective father, so he sent me here.

Discussing my financial position with my friends should be awkward, but it's not. They dont treat me any differently because they know I'm rich. In fact, I'm pretty sure they forget that fact most of the time.

"I know," says Yugi, with a self-depricating shrug. "But it's been three days now that Kaiba hasn't been at school. Do you think something could have happened to him?"

"I dont know, Yugi," says Tea, looking worried herself. "Ok, so if he doesn't show up tomorrow, I think we should go check out his mansion."

O ... 0 ... O

"You're bunking school?"

Busted! I freeze at the sound of the authoritative voice, blood running cold through my veins, as I slowly turn around, prepared for the worst.

"You!" I cant help but yell out. Luckily he places a hand over my mouth before my voice can carry.

It's the guy that keeps asking if I need a ride to school every morning.

Before either of us can say anything else, we hear the sound of crunching leaves coming closer and instinctively duck down.

And I suppose you're wondering how I got here, right? Hiding in a bush, next to an electrified school fence, about to be caught for trying to bunk school.

Well, it all started this morning, when Seto was absent for the fourth day in a row. Tea informed us about her plan to bunk school and check out the Kaiba mansion. The rest of us agreed to follow her and we split into two groups; Tristan and Yugi jumped out of the boys locker room window. And since Tea and I couldn't exactly enter the boys locker room without attracting everyones attention, Joey decided to accompany us to the fence, where we were supposed to climb over it. Except that we didn't account for it being electrified.

That's when Joey called up one of his old buddies, Rebecca, and asked her if there was a way to turn it off. So Joey went to the school office, with the intention of sneaking into the principal's office and hacking into the school's system in order to turn the electric fence off. But after 30 minutes passed, with no sign of Joey, and the fence still very much active, Tea decided to check on him. And that's when Scruffy over here found me.

"Hey, who's there?" A scrawny, green-haired boy asks as he flashes the student council president badge around him wildly.

"Stay here, I'll handle it," says Scruffy as he stands up.

"W-what are you doing out here?" Asks the green-haired boy as he pushes his oversized glasses up his nose, looking like he was about to faint.

I could hardly blame him; Scruffy looked menacing standing at his full height as he cracked his knuckles and advanced on the smaller boy.

"Beat it punk. This is your only warning," says Scruffy in a deep voice.

This is all the encouragement the bespectacled boy needs, as he turns and flees without a second glance backward.

"Who are you?" I ask, standing up from the bush. "And what do you want? Obviously you're not planning to rat me out or you would have just let the student council president turn me in and be done with it."

Before he can reply, we hear a distinctive whoosh noise and turn toward the fence, already knowing that it is deactivated.

"Another time, your friends should be back soon. Stay in that bush until they show up."

And then he walks away like we were not just in the middle of a serious discussion. Rude much.

O ... 0 ... O

So we finally make it out of the school and meet up with Yugi and Tristan who have called us a cab. Needless to say, after waiting almost an hour for us, the guy is pretty pissed and refuses to take us anywhere until I show him my I.D and convince him that I have enough money to pay for the ride.

Getting to the Kaiba mansion takes another 45 minutes, and when we finally arrive, it's decided that we should just pay the cab driver and let him go instead of waiting around until after we speak to Seto.

"When we're done, we'll just call a different cab to pick us up," says Tea. Quite the planner, that one.

Of course, this would have been a lot simpler if Gustav had driven us, but I'm pretty sure he would NOT have agreed with my plan to bunk school. Which is why he'll never find out. Cue maniacal laughter because this day has really turned into something out of a play.

When I finally press the buzzer at the front gate (having been outvoted by the others for the 'honor'), a child's voice answers.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey, Mokuba!" yells Joey, pushing past me and taking over. "Long time no see. Yugi and the others are here too. Hey kid, you mind letting us in. We need see your brother about something."

Mokuba Kaiba looks nothing like his brother, with his long dark hair and excitable personality. But then again, who knows what Seto was like at the age of twelve. Perhaps he was just as puppy-like. Probably not though.

He keeps looking at me strangely, as though wondering why I'm here. But Joey has already explained to him that I'm new to Domino so I dont see why he would be acting so weird.

Mokuba tells us that Seto has been really busy working on the launch of his amusement park, KaibaWorld in two months. He leads us down a narrow hall and to a closed door that he tells us his brother is behind.

"Hey, bro," he says knocking on the door, "sorry to disturb you, but your friends have come to visit you."

"What friends?!" Growls Seto as he opens the door. Maybe this was a bad idea, he sounds angry.

I turn around, about to tell them this plan is not going to work, but before I can say anything, I find myself being pushed into the doorway by the whole lot of them. I'm caught off guard and plummet forward, crashing into Seto.

Despite being equally as shocked by the turn of events, Seto manages to stay standing and reflexively wraps his arms around my waist to steady me.

"Are you ok?"

We're interrupted by the door being shut behind us by Tea.

"Sorry Kisara, we decided that you'd be the best one to handle this."

"Yeah, when you're done 'talking', come find us in the kitchen, kay?" Joey yells from behind the closed door. I can practically feel his smugness.

My face heats up at the thought of being alone with Seto in his bedroom, but when I turn around, all my embarassment is replaced with concern when I look into Seto's sallow, tired-looking face.

"What are you doing here with them?"

I flinch at the tone he uses when he says 'them'. Sure Joey and Tristan poke fun at him all the time, but I've never seen this side of Seto before.

"We were worried about you. You haven't been at school for days," I say, trying to keep calm.

"Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly alright," he says flippantly.

"Oh," I say, with unnesessary bitterness in my voice, "yeah, you look like you're done just fine. I can see this was a clear waste of our time, my apologies."

I wrench back the door and am about to leave, when Seto pulls me back in and slams the door shut, caging me between him and the door.

I open my mouth, an angry retort ready on my lips, when he surprises me by leaning down and kissing me.

It's clumsy at first, what with this being my first kiss and all. But Seto's lips are soft and insistant against mine and its not long before I return it, kissing him back with a fervor that I can hardly believe, let alone contain.

In my mind I can hear a distant voice, distracting me from what we're doing. Calling out to me, begging me to wake up. And the weirdest thing is, I'm positive the voice belongs to Seto.

Without thinking, I push him away. His face mirroring the confusion and inner turmoil I feel.

"I'm sor-"

"It's fine," he says, resuming his regular composure. "I think we've said what needs to be said. It's getting late anyway. Do you have a ride home or do you need a lift?"

I cant help but notice how cold he sounds. As though we weren't just kissing. As though he didn't just take my first kiss.

The fact that he asked if 'I' need a ride and not 'we' - as in Yugi and the others - has not escaped my notice. If anything it just adds fuel to the fire.

"Thanks, but we'll be just FINE without your help," I yell, storming out into the hall.

Luckily, Joey and the others have heard me and come rushing out of a room I can only assume is the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Asks Yugi. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," I spit out from between clenched teeth. "We're leaving. Now!"

O ... 0 ... O

"Er, Kisara, sorry about leaving you alone with him like that. We just thought that he might listen to you because, you know..." says Tea, drifting off when she sees me glaring at her.

I just sigh, waiting for the cab to stop at my house. No, I know I shouldn't be angry at her. It's Seto that I'm really mad at.

"You know what, it's ok guys," I say, laughing at the relief on everybody's faces.

I still dont understand what happened. One moment we were kissing, then I space out and imagine Seto yelling at me to wake up, and then...

My fingers repetitively trace the necklace that Seto gave me for my birthday, comforted by its presence around my neck.

I press my head to the window, lost in my own thoughts. Why do things have to be so complicated with Seto.

O ... 0 ... O

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to reviewing Chapter 3! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Scenes from yesterday keep playing in my mind like an endless reel of America's Funniest Home Videos. Except, it's my life and it's really not that funny. And oh God, why cant I forget that stupid kiss!

I mean, everything was great until I heard Seto's voice IN MY HEAD, and pushed him away. I feel like such a freaken jerk! Of course he was confused and angry; dont try pretending you wouldn't be too if someone kissed you back and then, just when things start to heat up, rejects you like you meant nothing.

It must have taken a lot of courage to put his feelings out there like that. And what do I do? That's right, I freak out at the voices in my head (I AM NOT CRAZY! I probably just imagined it anyway - Seto's lips were very much attached to mine and there's no way he could have spoken without me realizing it).

As if that wasn't bad enough, I completely lost it when he - naturally - got mad. I mean, I totally dont blame him - especially not now after I've had time to think about it. But still... For some reason whenever I'm around him, rational thought escapes me. He makes me so happy, and so angry. I've never been confrontational, despite my best efforts and the inner monologues littered with profanity. But with Seto, it's different. I dont want to censor my words around him. When I'm with him, I dont want to be anything I'm not.

What if this is love? Is that totally ridiculous? I mean, how do you know?

Then again, I am a sap for romance and the fact remains that despite sharing one seemingly intimate kiss yesterday, Seto and I are strangers.

I wonder what he's doing right now. If he's thinking about yesterday as much as me. If he'll ever speak to me again.

O ... 0 ... O

When I arrive at school, I'm not surprised that he's not there. Tea tries to get me to tell her what happened the previous day, but my lips are sealed. This girl doesn't kiss and tell.

Classes seem like torture when all I really want to do is go home and spend more time analysing everything I did wrong yesterday. No one seems to notice how distracted I am, or at least, I'm too busy thinking of Seto to notice them.

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I've become obsessed! What's worse is that I spent most of last period on my cell phone using google to find Seto's adress. I think I've reached borderline stalker levels.

So after school ends, I'm in high spirits, speed-walking my way through the crowd, wanting to get home as fast as possible and call Seto. That is, until Tea reminds me that I've signed up for the dance committee and I have to stay back after school for their first meeting of the term.

Tea surprises me again when, with clipboard in hand, she takes our small little group on a 'tour' around the gym, talking about where the decorations should go.

"And I'm thinking we should get tiki torches for over here, here and here," she says in her most profession voice, pointing to different areas.

We mostly just nod and let her take charge, having learnt that early on when Rex, a delinquint that was placed on the committee as punishment, tried to offer his opinion.

"Um, what does the theme Friendship actually mean? How does that work as a design for a school dance?"

The next fifteen minutes were the longest of my life, having listen to Tea go on and on and on and on about friendship and how important it is. It totally is important, I agree, but the difference is that I dont go around giving lectures about it. Nor would I ever make it a theme for a dance. But Tea has a vision and for now I'll trust that she knows what she's doing.

Thank God Yugi warned me ahead of time not to ask questions or this meeting could have gone on forever! We seriously have no deadline - we leave when we feel we've done enough for the day.

And despite having three weeks until the dance, Tea manages to keep us in the gym until well past 5 in the evening.

When we leave the building, Gustav already has the engine running.

"You guys need a lift?" I ask of Tea and Yugi.

"No thanks, my grandpa's shop is just down that street, I think I'll manage. What about you Tea, it's not safe for a girl to be walking around at night, you know," said Yugi, a look of concern on his face.

Gustav just nods in agreement and opens the back passenger door for Tea and I.

"Sorry, Tea, but Gustav and I wont take no for an answer so you better just come quietly," I say.

After a little bit of persuasion on my part, Tea finally agrees. It turns out she lives on the other side of town, and just when we arrive on her street, I see a childhood friend.

"Kisara, is that really you!"

"Duke!" I yell, rushing over to him and hugging him.

Tea gets out of the car and makes a big show of clearing her throat.

"Oh! Um, Tea this is my friend, Duke Devlin. He and my father used to do business together. Duke this is Tea Gardner, she goes to Domino High with me."

The sour expression on Tea's face deepens when Duke wraps an arm around my waist. It's not a big deal really, that's how we are. Or were. The last time I saw Duke was a year ago, when he came to the island to show my father and I his latest invention; Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"Nice to meet you, Tea," says Duke, holding out his hand.

Tea just sniffs in a way that makes clear she'd rather sever her fingers than touch him. I really dont understand that girl sometimes.

"Yes, it was... Nice meeting you too," she says stiffly before turning to me. "Well, thank you for dropping me off. Mine is that blue house over there. I think I can walk the rest of the way. Unless... You and Gustav would like to come in and have tea, that is."

Me and Gustav. As if her obvious exclussion of Duke was fooling anyone. I decline as politely as possible and watch her walk away.

"Wow," Duke whistles, "she really doesn't like me much does she?"

"Meh, she'll get over it," I say with a half-shrug. I've had just about enough of Tea's attitude for one day thank you very much.

"I should get going now as well, ice cream's about to melt," says Duke as he shakes the contents of the packet he's holding around.

"Let me guess, mint chocolate chip? How can you stand that stuff?"

"You remembered, I'm touched! So you still hate anything and everything mint, huh? Guess some things never change."

"Yeah, yeah, you make me sound old. Anyways, see you around," I say, laughing all the while.

"Maybe sooner than you think," he says hugging me one final time. "The transfer should be complete by tomorrow. Say hello to the newest Domino High student."

"Oh wow, that's great," I say, genuinely happy to have my old friend back.

O ... 0 ... O

It's not until dinner that I remember that I have Seto's number and that I planned to call him. Urgh but now my courage as deserted me and in it's place is cold hard realisation.

I have obtained this number through the internet. I am a clingy would-be girlfriend. We all know the type; the hopelessy romantic, overly obsessed teenage girl who can never seem to take a hint.

No, that cant be me. After all, Seto must have felt the same way since he was the one that initiated the kiss, right?

O ... 0 ... O

In the end, I decided not to call.

I'm certain my dreaming the same trippy dream about me taking a bullet meant for Seto was just a bi-product of all that obsessing. Probably my sub-conscious was warning me to distance myself from him.

In any case, when I wake up, I have bags under my eyes and my stomach is a rolling, heaving mess. I dont feel up to attending school, but knowing how rough the first day at a new school can be, I forge ahead, for Duke's sake.

"Need a ride?"

I turn around, expecting Scruffy to be there - HOPING Scruffy will be there, since the last time I saw him was two days ago when he helped me bunk school and didn't answer my questions.

But when I look around, it's not Scruffy's red Convertable I see, but a black stretch limo instead.

In the back seat of the car, with the window almost fully rolled down, Mokuba looks beseechingly at me. And beside him, arms crossed and as cold and beautiful as any marble statue, sits the object of my obsession, Seto Kaiba.

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll walk to school," I say, noting the way Seto avoids looking at me.

"Come on, please? Just this once. Please?"

It's hard to turn down Mokuba's insisting, so in the end, I get into the car.

Seto says nothing, looking at nothing in particular and pretending like I dont exist. But Mokuba is friendly enough and more than makes up for his brother's lack of hospitality. He's like a puppy - and who doesn't love puppies?

After Mokuba gets off, things become very tense, at least for me. I feel so frustrated and I dont know what to do to make things better.

"So," I eventually say, "how have things been?"

"Busy."

I feel a lump forming in my throat and swallow not at all sure of anything anymore. All this time I thought he liked me as well, but now? He wont even try to make conversion with me.

"Will you at least look at me?" I ask, my voice a lot steadier than I feel at the moment.

It's a full minute before he complies and looks my way, and even then it's only for a second before he turns away.

"I thought I could forget the past," he says, once the limo stops at school, "but somehow, there's always something. I think it's better if we have nothing more to do with each other. I have a life and a future I'm trying to create, and you just seem to be an obstacle in my path, a liability I cannot afford to keep.

You're her, but at the same time, you're not her. Does that make sense?" He asks, speaking more to himself than me. "If history is doomed to repeat itself, then I have to be the one to change the pattern. I was selfish in the past... But this time... I'll do things differently..."

I dont know what to say to that. Was that even meant for me to hear? He's so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't even notice when I get out of the car, determined not to be any further humiliated.

At the last second though, I poke my head back into the car. "Just for the record, I think you should know that you give yourself too much credit. Like I even want to be around you! Urgh! You... You jerk!"

I slam the door loudly and walk away with as much dignity as I can. Feeling like the world's biggest idiot for liking, genuinely liking a guy after barely knowing him for a week.

And maybe, the truth is that I just dont know him at all.

O ... 0 ... O

"Hey, Kisara, um. Did I miss something here? Why is that guy glaring at me?"

Despite making a big show of ignoring Seto Kaiba - choosing to sit next to Duke instead - I find myself turning to look at him all the same. He looks exactly as I imagined he would - jealous and angry.

Now dont go thinking I'm the type of girl who goes around messing with guys' feelings just to provoke a reaction. I'm not. I'm just following his orders to stay away from him. If he has a problem with the fact that I'm sitting next to Duke, well then that's too bad and really, if anyone's to blame, it's him.

"I could trade places with him if you want," says Duke, noticing the way I stare at Seto.

"No, this seating arrangement suits me just fine," I say with finality, returning my attention to the chalkboard.

O ... 0 ... O

At lunch hour, Tea looks up when I arrive with Duke in tow. Before she can say anything though, Joey interrupts.

"Uh, hey Kisara, not for nothin', but uh, you know this dance thing... Uh, hey if you're not going with anyone, I uh thought we could go together. Or somethin' like that."

"Dont be ridiculous Joey, of course she's not going to go with you," says Tea matter-of-factly.

"Look Joey I'm really sorry b-"

"Oh, yeah dont worry about it. Kaiba's one lucky guy," he teases.

Tea just smiles broadly and hugs me. "Yay! I'm so glad you two are back together!"

"Uh, hold on a minute there. I'm the one taking Kisara to the dance," says Duke, looking as confused as I feel.

This seems to catch even Yugi and Tristan's attention, causing them both to look at me curiously, waiting for me to deny Duke's claims.

"It's true. But just as friends - you know, in honor of it being a friendship themed dance," I say nodding. Turning to Tea, I add, "Kaiba and I were never together. And we never will be."

Never will be. Never will be. Never will be.

Then why cant I just forget about him.

An awkward silence follows my statement, until Joey decides to break it.

"Nyeh, good for you. That Kaiba's a no good jerk," he says. Then sighing dramatically, he adds, "But that still leaves me stuck without a date for the dance."

"What about Mai Valentine?" Asks Tristan.

"What about her?"

"Urgh, you're so oblivious - the whole lot of you!" Exclaims Tea as she stands up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asks Yugi, looking startled at her outburst.

"Oh, so now you care? I'm going to Kaiba to get to the bottom of this," she says, gesturing between Duke and I, before walking out on us.

She's really starting to annoy me. I understand that she's frustrated that Yugi hasn't asked her to the dance yet, but that's no reason for her to take it out on the rest of us.

O ... 0 ... O

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially BlackroSeAmy who has reviewed every chapter and always says something nice about it :)

I know that the fanbase for this pairing is really small in comparrison to some other shippings, which is why I appreciate your reviews so much more. So please dont leave this page without reviewing.


End file.
